This invention relates to writing instruments and particularly to hand-held writing tools having a predetermined grasp shaft configuration for use with the italic alphabet and italic writing systems. By replacing the nib housing unit having a broad-edged writing nib with one having a pointed nib, the writing instrument can also be used advantageously for non-italic alphabets and writing systems. Irrespective of whether an individual is one experienced in the art of calligraphy or a child first learning penmanship, a command of certain fundamental procedures for using the writing instrument is necessary for attractive and legible writing. Included among these are correct positive grip affording complete control of the writing instrument and contact of the writing tip with a writing surface at the correct angle of contact while encouraging the correct writing posture.
Writing instruments, such as pens and the like, available today generally have a shaft shape which, although tapered along the axis, is symmetrical or uniform about its entire periphery. Writing nibs in common use with such instruments, whether they be broad-edged or pointed, have no particular characteristic which will assure that they will be placed in contact with the writing surface at the proper angle. Also, conventional writing instruments have no particular characteristic to assure that the tips of the user's thumb and index finger are positioned at the optimum distance from the writing surface.
The aforementioned shortcomings result in writing instruments frequently being grasped and applied to writing surfaces improperly. A pen shaft which is round, or approximately round, and smooth can slip in the hand when in use or roll on surfaces. Moreover, if the nib is broad-edged, there is no assurance that the pen shaft is being grasped in such a manner that the nib will be applied to the writing surface at an optimum angle nor at an angle which is reproducible from one time of writing use to another.
My research has shown that there is an optimum or correct grasp and position of the thumb, index finger and middle finger for holding and using a writing instrument, and that a number of advantages and improvements flow from the user's achievement of this correct grasp and position, as will be explained.
This invention provides a writing instrument which can be used for all types of writing, formal writing and lettering, italic writing, calligraphy, industrial marking, sketching, and the like. Moreover, the invention positively assures that the user, regardless of whether adult or a 5-year old, will achieve the correct grasp and position of the thumb, index finger, and middle finger with respect to the writing instrument and the writing surface leading to several advantages, as will be discussed below, as shown by actual experimental testing.